1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage pockets which are easily attached to and removed from, crutches.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Crutches have been used for years as a means of providing mobility for people with leg and/or foot injuries. While crutches allow a certain freedom in maneuverability over wheelchairs and walkers, crutches are not conducive to carrying articles.
Various devices have been developed over the years to solve the problem created by crutches in carrying items. These devices include various pouches attached to the crutch such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,483 to Smith. The Smith pouch, however, is mounted below the handle which limits easy access to the pouch by the crutch user. This location also decreases the security of the pouch as the location allows accessibility by other people.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,845 addresses the transport of paper articles. However the clamping device shown therein appears to be relatively cumbersome and requires modification to the crutch proper. Such structures could interfere with the crutch assisted ambulatory movement of the user. The '845 patent also requires significant modification to the crutch structure which will increase the cost. Such devices may not be used by one-time users who are renting crutches as permanent modifications cannot be made to such leased crutches.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,749 Perryman discloses a crutch pouch for transporting personal items as well as documents which is easily released from the crutch sides. As the Perryman patent uses hook and loop material to attach the pouch to the sides of the crutch, the pouch must either be provided with rigid sides, or not be over filled, to prevent the hook and loop material from separating. The use of securing means proximate the top of the pocket allows disclosed pockets to be "over-stuffed", if required, without being concerned that the pouch will separate from the crutch. Additionally, the nature of the '749 design restricts the width of the pocket which is too narrow for comfortable, easy access to articles at the bottom of the pocket. Average adult hands are too large for easy access to the pockets contents and the pocket would have to be removed and the contents, such as keys, lipsticks, etc. spilled out. The constant removal and attachment of the pocket would quickly deteriorate the adhesive holding the loop material to the crutch sides.
Further, many of the prior art pouches are not readily releasable from the crutch when the user is at the sites of departure or destination. Also access to many of the prior art pouches is not necessarily easy and in some instances it may become awkward to gain access to such pouch by the use without manipulation of the crutch itself. The disclosed pouches are designed to be readily accessed to the crutch user without substantial manipulation of the crutch.